hunterhunterfandomcom-20200214-history
Gon Freecss
Gon Freecss is the main protagonist of Hunter × Hunter and best friend of Killua Zoldyck. His main goal is to find his father Ging Freecss who is said to be the best Hunter in the world. * Japanese: ゴン=フリークス * Romanji: Gon Furikusu * Title: Hunter (Year 287) * Nen Category: Reinforcement * Gender: Male * Age: *11 years old (Beginning) *13 years old (Currently) * Birth Date: 5 May, 275 * Status: Alive * Blood Type: B * Height: 154 cm * Weight: 49 kg * Eye Color: Brown * Hair Color: Greenish Black * Hunter Exam Participant #: 405 * Manga Debut: 1 * Animé Debut: * 1 (1999 series) * 1 (2011 series) * Voice Actor: Introduction As a 2 year old baby, Gon was brought back to Whale Island by his father Ging who had married Mito's sister. He left Gon under Mito's care but she was enfuriated by the fact that he was abandoning his son just to continue being a Hunter instead of his father. Due to this, Mito took custody of Gon in court since Ging didn't make himself responsible enough as his father. He was always told by Mito that his mother and father had died in an accident because she never wanted him to know that his father was a Hunter and feared that Gon might leave and follow his father's ways. Then one day, when he was 9 years old, he had found a baby Foxbear who had gotten separated from it's mother and tried to return it. He wounds up in Snakebeech Forest where he gets attacked by the mother and couldn't escape because a vine had wrapped around his leg. There he meets Kaito who saves him by killing the mother Foxbear (while dropping Ging's Double Star Hunter's license) and cuts the vine around his leg. He gets and angry and punches Gon in the face since he hadn't killed in a long time and asks him if his father hadn't taught him basic things as to not enter that dangerous forest. Gon then tells him that he doesn't have any parents because they had died in an accident. Gon asks Kaito what he'll do with the baby Foxbear and replies that he'll kill it. Gon quickly runs to the baby and says that he'll raise it but Kaito says it's impossible because Foxbears don't get along with humans and the baby could grow to hate them. When Gon turns his face to him once more, he's shocked by his strong determination in his eyes and asks him his father's name. Gon replies "Ging Freecss". There he learns that his father is a Hunter and that he's still alive somewhere in the world. Kaito says that his final test is to find him and that it's the most difficult hunt of all. Kaito feels that he shouldn't have told him about his father but the look in his eyes moved him. He acknowledges that he has excellent skills to be a Hunter and that a good mark is to be liked by animals. When he turns 11 years old, he presents Mito with a Hunter's application card. Mito refuses but in the end says yes on the condition that he'd catch the Lord of the Lake. Gon attempts his first try with an ordinary rod but fails. When he returns home at night through the window, he finds Mito in his room and asks him why he won't give up. Gon says he won't give up and Mito accidentaly says that his father had abandoned him. That encouraged Gon even more to know the reason why his father had left him. The next day, Mito gives Gon his father's fishing rod (which eventually becomes his main weapon) so he can attempt to catch the Lord of the Lake. He succeeds in catching it and Mito later tells him the truth about his father. Gon wasn't surprised because he already knew since she never looked at him in the eye when lying to him. There he departs saying he will never forget Mito and the she's the only mother he knows and will ever have. Personality, Traits & Appearance Personality Gon is a very wild, happy and stubborn boy. As an reinforcer, he is very simpleminded. He never tries to argue or pick a fight with someone but instead tries to learn. He has very acute senses and can differentiate between things which some normal humans can't. He can also sometimes be very reckless and may never even care about his life just for the fact of fulfilling what he desires. Traits Appearance Story Arc Plots Introduction Arc Pre-Hunter Exam Arc Hunter Exam Arc *'Endurance Phase': *'Endurance Phase' (1999 Animé): *'Cooking Phase': *'Blimp Ride': *'Blimp Ride' (1999 Animé): *'Trick Tower Phase': *'Abandoned Island' (Lippo's secret customized Phase) (1999 Animé): *'Target Hunt Phase': *'Blimp Ride to the Final Phase': *'Tournament Phase': Zoldyck Estate Arc Heaven's Arena (Celestial Tower) Arc Gon Returns Home Arc Yorkshin City Arc Kurapika & The Phantom Troupe Arc Greed Island Arc Chimera Ants Arc Rescue Gon & Chairman Election Arc Relationships Friends *'Killua Zoldyck' **'Status': Best Friend. **'Details': Killua is Gon's first friend. He was the only person of his age who happened to be taking the Hunter Exam. They are inseparable and always have each others backs. *'Kurapika' **'Status': Close Friend. **'Details': Kurapika is a friend of Gon who he happened to meet during a boat ride that unexpectedly turned out to be the first part of the Hunter Exam. He is very inteligent and analyzes every aspect of the sitation carefully before making his move. There are times, however, when can be quite reckless and ignore the dangers of the sitation. During his travels with Gon, he ends up taking a liking to him due to his unique way of being. *'Leorio Paladiknight' **'Status': Close Friend. **'Details': Leorio is a friend of Gon who he happened to meet during a boat ride that unexpectedly turned out to be the first part of the Hunter Exam. At first, he seemed to care only about money but the reason behind it was because of life's hardships and the loss of his friend Pietro as a child. During his travels with Gon, he began to take a liking to him due to his unique way of being. *'Zushi' **'Status': Normal Friend. **'Details': Zushi is a friend of Gon and Killua who they happened to meet during their arrival at Heaven's Arena. They later trained under Zushi's master Wing to discover the power of Nen. Family *'Ging Freecss' **'Status': Father. **'Details': Gon had no recollection of his father Ging since he had left him with his Aunt Mito as a baby. He had only seen him through a single photo that Mito had kept. A tape cassette Gon had found gave him clues to his personality and Ging said "he is very selfish as a Hunter" and "doesn't know how to face him because of his irresponsibility as a father". He encourages Gon to find him since he's a Hunter and Ging knows that he must overcome a series of trials. When Gon and Ging finally meet, he still keeps his same attitude and had felt nervous when Gon approached him. He prefers to be with Gon for a very short amount of time. *'Gon's Mother' **'Status': Mother. **'Details': Gon's mother is actually never seen. She had died very early due to sickness. Originally, Gon was told by Mito that his mother and father had died in an accident but this was a lie to prevent Gon from ever leaving his house. Even though his mother died, Gon prefers her Aunt Mito since she had raised him as her own. A tape cassette from Ging had his mother's voice recorded but Gon chose not to listen and said that Mito would always be his mother. *'Mito' **'Status': Aunt. **'Details': Mito cares deeply for Gon and has raised him ever since he was a baby. She had always lied to him about his mother and father being killed in an accident to prevent him from leaving his house and taking the Hunter Exam. Gon loves her and believes that Mito will always be her mother. *'Gon's Grandmother' **'Status': Grandmother. **'Details': She had raised Gon alongside Mito as a baby and knows many secrets about Ging, Gon's mother and Mito. Not a lot is known about her but she cares for Gon. Teachers *'Wing' **'Status': 1st Nen Teacher. **'Details': Wing is Gon and Killua's Nen teacher. They happened to meet him during their arrival at Heaven's Arena and was at first very secretive about sharing the secrets behind the power of Nen. Wing was very impressed with their performace at Heaven's Arena since they had made it to the 200th floor in a very short time. He then feels forced to teach Gon and Killua about Nen but the results of his teachings end up being more than just perfect. This scares him but admits to himself that they are just extremely talented. In the end, Gon and Killua graduated from the Hunter Exam's secret Nen test. *'Bisuketo Krueger' **'Status': 2nd Nen Teacher. **'Details': Bisuke is actually an old lady who has gone through rigorous Nen training since very early in her life. Her abilities are so incredible that she can transform her body to take on a very young appearance. At first, she was very silent during the Ren examination but later in Greed Island, she approached Gon and Killua only to be ignored and told that she was annoying. She secretly began spying on them and wanted to break their friendship but ended up teaching them about more important Nen factors that were unknown to Gon and Killua. In the end, she took a liking to them and became friends, aswell as overcoming many trials. Weapons, Techniques & Nen Abilities Weapons *'Fishing Rod' **'History': This fishing rod used to belong to Ging Freecss. Mito hands it over to Gon to catch the Lord of the Lake in Whale Island. **'Usage': Gon mainly uses this rod to grab and lift stuff. He sometimes uses the ball at the end of the string to attack his opponents. Techniques Nen Abilities Trivia